sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EmpyreanSmoke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The 5th Horseman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Horseman of Conquest (talk) 03:10, December 19, 2014 (UTC) About your message... Hi, Sorry i'm responding late. I've been trying to formulate the proper response the the message you sent on my page and the 5th Horseman's. While I appreciate the initiatve, and I really do, i can't in good conciense just promote you to admin just becuse you ask for it. If you'll indulge me, i'd like to tell you a story. When I joined this Wiki, it was in shambles. The creator and his Admins had long sinse abandoned the page, and vadalism was rampant. People were taking adavatage of this system, and that all stopped when 5H get himself an admin spot from an external admin. It was the two of us, discussing and working, so when the offseason came around and 5H needed another admin, i took the chance and ran with it. We had certain rules, you see. Among them was a minimum 150-200 constructive edits, a consistency in editing, and a desire to make the wiki better. I was made an admin, and the rest is history. That is the story that defines how I admisitrate the Wiki. While you do seem to have that desire to improve the wiki, you unfortunately fail to meet the other two categories. I would love to promote you, but you just don't have the proper quote on quote, "Credentials," on this wiki. Thank you for understanding and i appologize if i was brutally honest, just my nature. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 16:47, January 5, 2015 (UTC) What was the point of doing what you did? I'm sorry if I'm coming off a little rude, but the templates are separated from the paragraphs for a reason. It's code tidying. Edit: I hope you didn't do it to raise you edit count or anything, but I'll have to force myself into undoing all of them.--JuniperAlien (talk) 06:20, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :Um, code tidying doesn't exactly make the page looks better perse, but it makes the editing page much understandable, and it prevents less chances of people making mistakes. Also, if you're talking about that one space, that's not a big deal. I'm currently looking for a way to remove that, because on my wiki, all the articles look fine regardless of that space. --JuniperAlien (talk) 16:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::And until you came find a way to do that, the look of the page is more important than the look of the code, so we should leave it the way I edited. It doesn't make a HUGE difference, but it still looks better, and less sloppy. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 20:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, and when I do complete that task, you're going to edit them back to the way they were, correct? K. Nice talk.--JuniperAlien (talk) 21:20, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Did you see the episode pages? It messed up the coding and you're not even realizing it. --JuniperAlien (talk) 17:35, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :How did it mess it up? ::Okay, I fixed the template, so yeah? --JuniperAlien (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Im here I'm, if you want to talkHorseman of Conquest (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok, meet me on chat. EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 01:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) No one with a functioning brain joins a wiki about such a stupid show. A hessian soldier loses his head and becomes the Horseman of Death. WTF? Sleepy Hollow is stupid (talk) 23:13, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey So if you happen to change the background image of the wiki, have any idea on what you might change it to? Also, I was wondering what you thought of the current back ground (just being Katrina and Ichabod)? Also, I want to apologize for coming off as a douche earlier? I was just frustrated with the wiki and all. I understand you were just trying to help. If we all want this wiki to do well, we need to work together right? --JuniperAlien (talk) 16:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, that's actually a really good idea. Well, I can't wait to see it. Thanks for accepting my apology btw. It normally isn't like me to get all worked up over sites like these. Well, good luck. Can't wait to see what changes you'll make. --JuniperAlien (talk) 01:39, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on your position as admin. I have no doubt Conquest took great consideration and made you admin as he saw you as a great candidate. I look forward to working with you on season three. The 5th Horseman (talk) 01:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC)The 5th Horseman